


5 times it's ok and and 1 time it's not

by thomasbloodygangster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 Times, 5 times +1, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto Koutarou is a Dork, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nosebleed, akaashi cries and laughs!!, also bokuto hates blood, and akaashi keiji is in love, bokuto is afraid of spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasbloodygangster/pseuds/thomasbloodygangster
Summary: Five times it's okay and the one time it's not.Or Akaashi and Bokuto are both really clueless and help each other with stuff (such as feeling better or getting rid of a spider...)





	5 times it's ok and and 1 time it's not

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I have good writing ideas, but I don't know how to write lmao  
> Please don't hesitate to point out any mistake :)  
> Thanks for reading

1-

« Bokuto-san… » Akaashi pinched the bridge of his nose. « It’s two in the morning. »

« I know, I know, don’t hang up Akaashi ! » 

Akaashi hung up. He picked up again approximately ten seconds later, a really panicked Bokuto echoing through the phone. Apparently his parents and sister were away for the week and there was a _GIANT ASS SPIDER- I can see its disgusting spider eyes following me, ‘Kaashi I swear_ \- in his bedroom and _you’re the only one who can help me Akaashi, I can never sleep in my room again please save me !_

Akaashi might have a permanent red mark on his nose from pinching it so much.

« It’s still two a.m. » For a moment, he thought he heard a feint noise through the phone until he realized it was Bokuto actually whining. He could totally imagine him jumping from one foot to the other, his owl pajamas on and his nose scrunched up in worry. 

He let out a sigh. 

« I can’t believe I’m doing this. » Akaashi didn’t give him the time to answer. He took a scarf, didn’t bother to change before heading to Bokuto’s. 

 

He was greeted by a rather stiff owl. Tight fists, crossed legs, lips squeezed in a thin line. He was literally trembling.

« Bokuto-san, do you need to pee? » 

Golden eyes flickered, soon followed by a light blush creeping up his neck. Bokuto was twiddling his forefingers’ tips. _How is this guy not a cartoon?_

« The bathroom is right beside my bedroom… The spider is so close…» He admitted ashamedly.

« Ok that’s enough. Let’s get this over with I need some sleep. »

 

The spider itself wasn’t that big of a deal. Sure it was kind of gross but of course Bokuto would exaggerate the whole thing. This was who he was.  
Akaashi simply took a cup and a piece of paper, trapped the bug under and tossed it by the window. It was over faster than his phone call with Bokuto had lasted. Bokuto, to Akaashi’s surprise, looked like he was about to tear his hair out. He grabbed his setter’s shoulders and shook them.

« WHY DIDN’T YOU KILL IT? YOU SHOULD’VE KILLED- I-YOU-THIS MAKES NO SENSE WHAT IF IT COMES BACK? » He abruptly stopped to stare blankly at his friend. « Of course you wouldn’t kill it, you’re Akaashi Keiji. » He said, as if that was a perfectly logical explanation.

If it hadn’t been for his lack of sleep, Akaashi would have let himself smile.

« Would you like me to bring it back in so you can kill it? » 

« WHAT? NOOO AKAAAASHI, DON’T DO THAT PLEASE! It’s ok that you didn’t kill it, thank you for coming even though it’s so late and you’re like super tired and still in your pajamas and you probably want to murder me, you’re always so nice wi-» His eyes widened. He blinked. « That… was a joke right now. You’re not actually going to bring it back in, right? You were making fun of me but I didn’t see it because you always look so serious, geeeez Akaashi ! » Bokuto’s surprised face melted into a pout. 

« Consider yourself lucky I live two blocks away. » This time, the setter allowed the smile to tug his lips upward.

They got back to the front door, Bokuto offering for him to stay the night, Akaashi declining the invitation because «it’s okay, I don’t live far away and we’ll see each other in the morning so it’s okay. »

 

The whole team was worried Bokuto was ill as he looked like he was on the verge of dying. Akaashi was used to sleeping four hours a night. Bokuto was not. 

 

2-

Bokuto falls asleep (literally falls) on Akaashi’s lap.

Both of them were sitting against a wall in an isolated corner of their school nobody usually noticed. It had kind of become their official meeting place the day Akaashi had found Bokuto napping there during break. 

Akaashi had been explaining some plans and safety measures for their upcoming training camp to Bokuto (That was the captain’s duty but he had not so surprisingly forgotten to do it and Akaashi had done it anyway, knowing that there were 98,99% chances his captain would forget. One of Bokuto’s numerous weaknesses.), hoping for some advice, confirmation, modifications, or any other reaction than falling asleep. 

 

Letting a small gasp escape his lips, the boy took a few seconds to take in what had just happen.

“Bokuto-san, did you just fall asleep while I was talking?” No response. “Bokuto-san.” He tried again, more firmly. 

Irritated, Akaashi furrowed his brows, looking daggers at the sleeping body on his lap. He was wondering if he should wake the boy up and scold him, maybe even give him a lecture about respect and listening and how now he’d have to repeat the entire thing all over again, when a very soft snore echoed in his ears. The sweetest snore he had ever heard, he tried not to think (although any person other than Akaashi would probably find it gross). A sigh. 

It was okay. 

He could let Bokuto sleep for a bit. He probably needed it. And Akaashi was not as mad as he pretended –wanted- to be. 

“It’s okay…” He whispered.

You’d have to be extremely observant to notice the palest shade of pink spreading on the vice captain’s features before drifting into sleep himself.  
The fact that they both missed half an hour of class was just a detail. 

 

3-

During a normal day, Bokuto would get into his dejected mode and Akaashi would be here to help. 

This was not a normal day.

For some reason, nobody except Bokuto noticed something was up. Akaashi was a master of hiding his feelings, although this time, Bokuto couldn’t help but see how he struggled to keep a straight face and was immediately betrayed by twitchy brows and shaky hands. Fukurodani’s captain never ever thought there’d be a day when they’d switch roles. For once, it was Akaashi who felt down. Of course he wasn’t being as dramatic about it as Bokuto would be. 

« But why try hide it? » Bokuto mumbled, absent-mindedly playing with the ball.

« What was that? » Akaashi’s head tilted to the side.

Bokuto’s gaze locked with his teammate’s, letting out a low « never mind » before investigating for any clue on what would upset the latter. A few seconds flew by before Akaashi walked away.

« Well, if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to get home earlier today. I have some homework to cath up. »

Everyone was gone. Akaashi and Bokuto had stayed for their usual extra practice. Except it usually lasted more than ten minutes: Akaashi never left before his wing spiker hit at least twenty acceptable spikes. Never. 

 

So when tears started streaming down Akaashi Keiji’s cheeks five minutes later, Bokuto was baffled. He never had to deal with those kinds of situations before. It had always been Akaashi who had to get him back up on his feet whenever he sulked. Not the other way around. 

And, shit, Akaashi was telling him that he was fine although he was definitely not, and was promising that he’d be better in five minutes; _please don’t mind me Bokuto-san._ But Bokuto couldn’t watch him cry helplessly any longer. 

 

He was a silent crier. His face didn’t scrunch up like Bokuto’s, and he didn’t let out gross sobs either. No, he just let the tears roll down, fiddling with his hands and staring off into the distance, eyebrows knitted tightly together. Bokuto felt the urge to smooth out the crease between his brows.

 

Somehow, Bokuto found himself wondering what Akaashi would do. Akaashi was flawless; he always knew what to say or how to act. Right now he’d probably have the right words for the right situation. But Bokuto was bad with words. He’d just worsen the situation… 

That was when he realized he didn’t have to be Akaashi. He didn’t need words, he could just be himself and that was okay. So he did the first thing that crossed his mind. He hugged his setter. 

 

For a minute, he worried about all the times the latter had warned him about personal space but he set the thought aside when he felt hands digging into his sides, hot tears dripping on the fabric of his shirt. 

Pulling back slightly to cup Akaashi’s face in his hands (which, he couldn’t help but notice, fit perfectly and felt so right _also shit his skin is so smooth_ ), he couldn’t help but kiss the tears away. (Which he hoped Akaashi would miraculously forget, or never mention again otherwise he’d have to move away and change names and probably never come back).

« It’s okay » he whispered.

 

4-

“AKAASHI!” The door slammed open to let a familiar voice ring out in the classroom.

Akaashi jolted, his pen slipping along across his notebook. He stared blankly at the black mark it left. 

“Whoops.” Said a dorky owl, earning a few glares and some hushing from the students.

Akaashi turned to Bokuto to greet him with a nod before focusing back on his work. The third year took a chair and noisily sat across from his friend, never without his blinding grin.

“Akaashi, it’s lunch break and I feel like my spikes would be really, really awesome if we practiced right now!”

The setter didn’t look up, only humming to inform he was listening. It seemed to please Bokuto who went on rambling about this extraordinary gut feeling he was having right now about his spikes, all the while opening and closing his fists right in front of Akaashi’s eyes.

 

Just another not so subtle hint that the wanted Akaashi to toss to him.

 

Somehow -he had no idea how- Akaashi found himself on the court, a volleyball shoved into his hands.

“Okay Bokuto-san, though I won’t toss to you more than five times.”

 

Thirty two tosses later, _Bokuto-san’s spikes are indeed pretty good today_ , the setter had to admit both in his mind and outloud. Actually, Bokuto was so into it that he didn’t even need to be praised to keep up. And not once did he fall into dejected mode.

“Are you trying to overcome the fact that you’re still not top three, Bokuto-san?” 

Bokuto froze, eyed Akaashi with accusing puppy eyes, and then froze again, absolutely totally not thinking about how cute Akaashi was with a smug look on his face. Scoffing was his best try at sounding offended rather than taken aback.

“Akaashiiiii why are you like this?! I can’t believe you won’t give me a break with this!” He threw the ball to his setter, knowing he’d catch it, before pushing his lower lip into a baby pout.

Akaashi hid his smile behind one hand. “Alright Bokuto-san we don’t have much time before lunch break is over, let’s get this over with.”

To those words, Bokuto’s head turned a full 180° (or was that just Akaashi confusing him with an owl?), his dazzling smile finally back. 

 

Watching him spike the thirty third flawless ball across the net, Akaashi had to ignore once again the burst of warmth in his chest, totally due to the effort of training. Yeah.

“Let’s do this more often, ‘kaashi!” Bokuto said. No, shouted.

“We do it every day.”Akaashi did not shout.

He got a heavy slap in his back in response, and had to clutch the net not to stumble over and fall. _Bokuto-san_ (who was currently laughing way too loud and rambling about how he was hungry all over again even though he had eaten less than an hour ago) _could use some of this energy on his homework… He could even give some to Akaashi who, unlike his captain, used it more on homework than anything. But Bokuto-san wouldn’t be Bokuto-san without his spare energy-_

 

“Akaashi?”

Akaashi‘s head snapped up.

“Um… Your nose…” Bokuto gestured at his own nose, his features paler than usual. 

Akaashi’s eyes narrowed as he stared in confusion for a second, before realizing. Bringing his fingers to his nose, they met something cold and wet. He was only mildly startled when drawing them back to find them stained with red. 

Ah. 

Bokuto looked like he was on the brink of passing out. Yet he still managed to blurt out a hundred apologies a second because _ohmygod this is so totally completely my fault I’m so sorry ’kaashi I should never have slapped your back so hard I’m such terrible captain I mean who even slaps his setter that’s so inappropriate I’m reaaaaally sorry Agasheee I hope you can forgive me please don’t die I still need you but do you need anything? How can I help you?!_

 

Trying to calm Bokuto down was not easy: every time Akaashi took a step forward, Bokuto would get even paler and systematically refused to look him in the eye. 

“Stop panicking, Bokuto-san.” He tried. But said guy wasn’t listening, still rambling about how much of an idiot he was. “Bokuto-san!” Akaashi got his attention. “It’s not your fault.” His words were muffled by the hand he held on his nose in place of a tissue. “I’m used to nosebleeds, it happens every now and then. I don’t think it’s because of you.”  
If Bokuto had looked relieved for a moment, it vanished immediately after he looked back up to Akaashi. 

“Bokuto-san?”

His golden eyes refused to look anywhere but the ground.

“I uh… can’t really bare the sight of blood…”

_Oh no._

“And I’m pretty sure I’ll pass out if I look at your nose one more time…” He went on, laughing awkwardly.

_Oh no._

If Akaashi moved closer to him, Bokuto would probably freak out, but if he didn’t do anything, Bokuto would probably freak out as well. Moreover, he had to find a tissue before the bleeding got out of hand. Not that it was flooding, but still. Akaashi lost his composure for a split second (which was a pretty long time for someone like him). He had to sort this out before Bokuto’s shaky legs gave in.

“Bokuto-san, we have to make you sit down and drink. You’re gonna close your eyes and focus on… Uh, the sound of my voice,” He started, unsure, “anything but my nose, while I guide you back to the locker room. Okay?” 

Said boy nodded, eyes squeezed tightly shut. The bleeding seemed to be slowing, yet a drop managed to fall on the shiny wooden floor and Akaashi had to curse under his breath. Hands on each of his shoulders, he gently pushed Bokuto forward. 

 

They tripped quite a few times but arrived safely in the locker room. When Akaashi bent over to sit Bokuto down, the idea of gravity itself completely slipped his mind. So yes, it had to happen. Some blood dripped right on Bokuto’s jersey.

“Crap! Ah… I’m so sorry let me get a tissue.” 

“Ah…” Bokuto’s eyes snapped open. 

“Uh, don’t freak out Bokuto-san... NO, do NOT look at me, I have to wipe my nose before. Shit! This whole thing is a mess.”

He grabbed two tissues as quick as possible, wiped his nose and stuck the rest of the paper in his nostrils before quickly turning back to the unsettlingly calm owl, knocking down a water bottle and a bag in the rush. 

They were both a mess of apologies and stumbling on words. Of course the blood stain didn’t wash out, but the captain’s cheeks seemed less pale, and the vice captain’s bleeding a lot more slow.

Akaashi was at loss of words, watching his teammate recover. It was hard to tell who was the most embarrassed.

“Akaashi, I’m so-“

“Please don’t apologize. I’b the ode that should be sorry. I’ll buy you a dew jersey to bake up for it.” Akaashi got up, nose full of tissues, and bowed as much as possible, eyes squeezed shut. “Please forgive be Bokuto-sad!” 

Bokuto’s lips parted in surprise, although he didn’t have much more than a second to think about it before blood dripped _-again, ugh-_ on the floor. Yeah, Akaashi had once more forgotten about the rules of gravity.

 

This nonsense went on for quite a while, but Bokuto was okay, so Akaashi was too.

“It’s okay, ‘Kaashi. You know it is.” 

He’d have to add this to his list of _Bokuto-san’s_ weaknesses.

 

5-

“Make that serve dig a hole in the ground, Konoha!” Bokuto had his hands cupped around his mouth.

“Bokuto-san, you don’t have to yell everything you say.” 

“’Course I do, it emphasizes my words! Look how Konoha is motivated, now.” 

But Akaashi was too busy talking about boring paper stuff with Yukie to pay attention.

 

As Bokuto watched Konoha’s ball fly from one side of the court to the other, his brain short circuited when he processed what was about to happen. He didn’t think. A split second later, he was diving – literally- to tackle his target to the ground in the most awkward way. 

He was lying on top of the body when the ball flew over them. 

“Safe!” He declared, straightening up in a sitting position. “Man, that was close! Wouldn’t want any of us injured before training camp, amirite?” Bokuto glanced at his setter.

“Woah, are you feeling okay, Akaashi? You look really pale… I hope it’s not your head, let me take a look. Is that it? Is it your head? Did you hurt it when I leaped over to protect you from that ball?” He puffed out his chest proudly.” That was really cool, right Akaashi? Tell me I was cool, I’m sure I must’ve looked like some super owl-hero, right? “ 

 

And he went on rambling about how he should be rewarded for this act of bravery, how he is the coolest captain and how he should let Kuroo know all of that. A heavy silence had set itself in the gymnasium. A silence Bokuto only noticed when he finally stopped rambling, confused. Akaashi was still sprawled on the ground, right under Bokuto who was suddenly very aware of his position.

“AAh! Akaashi… I’m sitting on you!” 

(Saru rolled his eyes very exaggeratedly, Onaga cleared his throat, Washio ignored them and Konoha told them to get a room while Komi held his stomach in laughter.)

 

Akaashi’s giggle seemed to travel Bokuto’s entire body, making every single one of his muscles tingle. It got worse when giggles turned into gentle laughing and when the crescendo never ended until it was full laughter.

Akaashi was too busy catching his breath to notice Bokuto had gone scarlet from top to bottom. If the latter had a camera right now… If he had a camera, he’d cherish Akaashi’s video forever and beyond. 

Akaashi was slightly hurt, and maybe a bit embarrassed, but in this moment, he thinks that it’s okay: he can bare a little pain if it is to lie under Bokuto on the court and feel weird and warm about his captain even though he’s kind of ridiculous and childish. 

 

+1-

Spring High-Tokyo representative Playoffs. Fukurodani won against Nekoma.

The team was a mess of relief, happiness and dread for the next match. Everyone was so overwhelmed they didn’t protest when Bokuto jumped for a massive hug attack. He hugged each member of the team, one by one, crushing bones and ruffling hair in pure joy. 

Akaashi gulped down the remaining of his water, watching Komi choking under Bokuto’s arms with a soft smile.

“Those kinds of moments…” He whispered.

Those kinds of moments were the reason he was glad he had chosen Fukurodani Academy, and not another school. He was glad he was part of Fukurodani Academy’s volleyball club, and not another one. He was glad he had the best teammates and not some other guys as friends. He was glad he had Bokuto. Those kinds of moments made his said expressionless face melt into a loving smile, watching fondly the reason why he was glad to be a Fukurodani player.

Tearing his eyes off this pleasing sight, Akaashi started pacing towards the facility’s locker room, convincing himself that it was to refill his bottle and not to escape an embarrassing round of hug and probably end up all flustered.

 

With a sigh, the boy curled his long fingers around the door handle, slightly hesitant. 

_Maybe I should get back and show my contentment, like Bokuto-san…_ He shook his head, pushing the door open and ignoring the quick pounding of some footsteps right behind him.

The door wasn’t even entirely closed when it violently flung open again. Akaashi caught his heart mid-air in utter surprise as Bokuto stomped in with determined steps.  
“Akaaaaaashi! You know you can’t escape from my hug attack!” 

_So loud…_

Akaashi knew. Yet, he had somewhat hoped for a bit of respite for his heart to settle before racing up again. For as long as he could remember, his heart had always raced up in Bokuto’s presence. Lately, though, it was almost painful. 

 

The hug hit him with full force and was so tight Akaashi was sure he was going to break not only physically but mentally too. It happened way too quicly for his heart to proceed anything. 

**Not okay.**

Bokuto’s body was warm from the match and probably from _the ton of passion and love he has in stock for everyone_ , Akaashi thought. Letting the warmth spread through Akaashi’s own body was probably a bad idea as it was a completely different kind of warm he didn’t want his captain to know about. But fuck, Bokuto’s chest was so hard, and Akaashi’s legs so weak.

**Not okay.**

He was very aware of Bokuto’s crushing biceps around his neck and the struggle against heat in his face was harsh. 

**So not okay.**

Was his notion of time just fucked up or was this hug longer than with the rest of the team? Good thing, because Akaashi knew how flushed his faced was, thus knew that if Bokuto pulled back now, he’d ask questions Akaashi would refuse to answer. 

**Not okay.**

As if he could read minds, Bokuto pulled back to take a look at his setter (who tried avoiding his gaze by turning his back to pretend he had to drink, which obviously failed as Bokuto still held his shoulders in his hands).

_Akaashi.exe has stopped working._ Locking his eyes on the ground, was his best shot at ignoring Bokuto’s gaze tearing holes into his face. The latter tilted his head to the side, bending down to search Akaashi’s eyes. He gasped.

“AKAASHI, DID I BREAK YOU!?” **Not okay**. “Or was it the match? You probably overworked your body, you have to sit down!” 

Bokuto pushed him on the closest bench and Akaashi complied. His legs were probably too weak to hold him any longer, anyway. He still averted his eyes from Bokuto’s, the heat remaining on his face.

“Say, ‘Kaashi… How can you look so pretty even though you’re all sweaty and flushed?” Bokuto asked with the most genuine expression.

 

That was it. Akaashi was going to implode. He was going to bury his face in his hands, hope they made him disappear, and never move again.

**So very not okay.**

“How can you be so clueless, Bokuto-san?” He mumbled under his hands.

He felt Bokuto kneel down, now closer than ever. Only the soft swishing of the fabric of his clothes could be heard. 

Disappear. He had to disappear. He burned with the envy of disappearing. 

“Akaashi?” the soft voice snapped him back to reality. Bokuto never used a soft voice.

Akaashi didn’t move. Didn’t dare to.

“Akaashi…” 

When Akaashi still refused to move, Bokuto gently pulled his hands away from his face. The boy didn’t struggle, but didn’t look up either.

“Keiji…” Bokuto’s voice had fallen into a whisper. That made Akaashi look up, at last.

His mouth was a thin line and his gaze unsure. Bokuto wouldn’t let his hands go, for fear that he’d try to hide again. He grinned like he always did, although his voice remained the softest possible.

“I think I’m not the only one who’s clueless, Keiji.”

 

Each “Keiji” Bokuto pronounced was a stab in Akaashi’s heart. And he couldn’t clutch it to calm the pain: his hands were still held in Bokuto’s. Breathing was becoming difficult and they were so close it was hard to focus. Akaashi’s sigh was shaky.

He had no choice. He couldn’t avoid his best friend just for the sake of his own selfish feelings. Looking up was his greatest decision. Bokuto’s smile was even brighter than he remembered. Not even wider, just extremely blinding as if all the clumsiness and naivety it held before was gone.

Holding back was eating up his mental strength, so Akaashi decided not to. He leaned in to press his forehead against Bokuto’s. At first, he only brushed hesitantly his lips against the other’s. When he drew back and waited for Bokuto to protest, the latter didn’t. This was all Akaashi needed (or didn’t need) to stop himself from holding back. This was his green light. 

Leaning in once more, he pressed his lips, harder this time, against Bokuto’s. He felt Bokuto’s hands slide from his hands, up his arms, then down his spine to settle on his hips. Akaashi hummed in contentment and his eyes closed as he let himself drift deeper into the kiss, placing his arms around Bokuto’s neck. Their teeth clattered twice.

 

When their lips parted, Bokuto opened and closed his mouth as if he couldn’t bring himself to voice his thoughts out loud. He let out a shaky breath. 

His eyebrows knitted together when Akaashi, flustered, still refused to look him in the eye. One of his hands abandoned its place on Akaashi’s hip to move under his chin and lift it up, forcing his gaze to meet his.

“Akaashi, do that again while looking at me… please?” He didn’t want to sound as desperate, as imploring as he did.

His eyes locked on Akaashi’s mouth as the setter bit his lower lip, and it triggered… Something in Bokuto’s chest that made him plunge forward to close that annoying gap between their mouths.

 

It was slightly fiercer, this time. Probably due to the fact that Bokuto was leading the kiss, and not Akaashi. Rubbing circles on the soft skin of his hips brought Bokuto the satisfaction of hearing Akaashi hum again, the noise vibrating against his lips. Bokuto accidentally (?) pushed his body forward, which made the other boy stumble against the wall. Good. Now he could push himself even deeper into the embrace. Akaashi allowed his hand to infiltrate under the hem of Bokuto’s shirt, earning a smile in response.

 

The kiss ended and, at last, Akaashi looked at Bokuto straight in the eyes, with a smile, even. They took a few seconds to catch their breaths.

“So… I guess either of us is clueless anymore?” Bokuto broke the silence as he rubbed the back of his neck with a hand.

“I guess not.”

Another silence during which Bokuto grinned, smitten, at the brunette in front of him (who desperately struggled not to look embarrassed). Then he impulsively stuck out his tongue to lick hastily Akaashi’s lips before turning around happily. 

“Wh- Bokuto-san, that’s disgusting, what even are you-“ He was cut off by another lick on the lips. 

His grimace turned into a smile. “Stop that!” He retorted, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“C’mon Akaashi, we don’t have all day!” 

Bokuto grabbed his wrist to pull him behind but paused as he was about to open the door.

“SHIT!” They heard from the other side, followed by some loud noise and giggles. 

Bokuto slammed the door open only to hear a loud “ABORT MISSION!” as the Fukurodani members scattered across the hallway, yelling and laughing, getting dirty looks from the people passing by.

“SPYING ON PEOPLE IS NOT OKAY, YOU GUYS! HEY COME BACK HERE!” Bokuto shouted.

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS:  
> to Tetsubro:  
> KUROOO!! AKAASHI KISSED ME !!
> 
> from Tetsubro:  
> *pretends to be shocked*  
> ___  
> Of course Kuroo had known all along fufufu  
> Um english is not my first langage so if you could help me out with the mistakes (of any kind, really) or if a sentence sounds weird etc. I'd be grateful !!  
> Thanks again for reading, tell me what you thought? :3


End file.
